The invention is directed to a push-button switch structure, particularly adapted for utilization in keyboards of typewriters and similar devices, and, more particularly, concerns a keybutton arrangement spanning several key locations fastened in a keyboard carrier plate.
German OS No. 2854096 illustrates a known construction for a push-button switch for a typewriter keyboard comprising a key housing portion locked into a respective recess of a keyboard carrier plate and a keybutton and associated striker element positioned for reciprocal movement in the key housing. Heretofore, if one wished to arrange a push-button switch with a keybutton spanning several key locations, hereinafter referred to as a multiple button, then it was customary to arrange the key housing and striker centrally of the multiple button. In cases where the multiple button was a double button spanning two key locations, the carrier plate and associated conductor plate of the keyboard were specially designed for the use of two push-button switches to operate simultaneously with a unitary, double button. If one attempted to arrange a multiple keyboard in such a manner that the associated switch was seated non-symmetrically of the multiple button, then the lopsided seating would tend to cause jamming of the switch and multiple button due to that portion of the multiple button projecting over the push-button switch.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a push-button switch beneath a multiple button without requiring the use of a plurality of push-button switches while, at the same time, avoiding a lopsided arrangement tending to jam the key button or push-button switch.